Intravenous (IV) tubes, enteral feeding tubes, blood transfusion tubes, and other fluid-carrying tubes are often used to deliver IV fluids, milk, feeding formulas, blood, and other fluids to infants, elderly person, and other patients. Because these fluids are often collected in advance and refrigerated, they must be warmed before given to patients.
Fluid warming assemblies have been developed for this purpose. One conventional type of fluid warming assembly includes a heated enclosure through which a fluid tube is threaded so that fluids in the tube are heated as they pass through the heated enclosure. However, conventional heated enclosures are configured for use with fluid tubes of specific diameters, thus making them un-usable with different sized tubes. Fluid tubes of different sizes and purposes are often used in short order, with each tube requiring a different model or type of heated enclosure. This significantly complicates patient care and increases the risk of incompatible fluid warming assembly components being used, which may result in fluids being under or over-heated when delivered to patients.